This invention relates to multi-textured snack pieces or cereal inclusions. These multi-textured food products comprise centers enrobed with milk chocolate-like matrices. The enrobed matrices are then encased in a third textural component, which may include large particles adhered to the surface of the product, creating a natural, bumpy appearance. In accordance with the present invention, each of the textural components in the multi-textured food product retains its unique mouth feel over time. This invention also provides methods of manufacture that permit a large number of formula variations.
Shelf stable food products having multiple textures and moisture contentsxe2x80x94at reasonable costxe2x80x94are wares of major importance in the food industry. The cereal industry in particular has struggled with the storability of multiple texture and moisture food pieces in products. Today, as more people look for nutritious and palatable easy-to-eat xe2x80x9cfinger foodxe2x80x9d, the issue of multiple textures is more important than ever.
Barrier coating technology is well developed in general in the food industry. Many types of barriers have been devised and applied to prevent migration of moisture and fat through multiple component foodstuffs. These barriers range from cellulose gums to shellac and various liquid or hard fats. Although all of these barriers provide some degree of acceptable performance, each has shortcomings in appearance and/or flavor. For instance, cellulose gums and shellac both leave gritty film-like pieces in the mouth of the consumer, and hard butter or oils, such as hydrogenated fats, cause a white or gray appearance and have waxy textures.
The more successful attempts at multiply textured shelf stable foods, prior to this invention, have come from the confectionery industry (e.g., SNICKERS candy bars) or the snack food industry using co-extrusion technology (e.g., COMBOS). In both of these cases, foods having multiple textures are produced by selecting components similar in moisture content, that is, by controlling water activity. The candy bar, however, by virtue of its meltability, is not truly shelf stable, and most co-extruded products have an undesirable machined appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,943 (Blanthorn) teaches a process for manufacturing multi-texture stable products for use in cereal or snack applications. The primary focus of the Blanthorn teaching is elimination of moisture transfers by multiple applications of fat over a semi-moist center, typically a raisin. Blanthorn teaches that alternating applications of oil with applications of granulated sugar (blends of sugar and ground cereal) during this process will create unique crunchy texture, thus making the waxy coating more palatable. The patent teaches, furthermore, that a final oil coat followed by the application of small pieces of nuts or ground cereal will improve the appearance of the final product.
Due to the lack of viscosity of the medium taught by Blanthorn, that is, of oil, only extremely small sized particles will adhere to the final coating. Consequently, the appearance of the final product is unappetizing. The Blanthorn products also have a gritty texture, due to the use of granulated sugar.
The present invention has as an objective the production of foodstuffs that have moisture retention results similar to those obtainable by the Blanthorn procedure, but having more appetizing blends of textures and flavors. The present invention eliminates the unappetizing attributes of the Blanthorn products while at the same time providing unique means to deliver desirable vitamins and minerals in a palatable finger food or snack. Moreover, because the outer coatings of products produced in accordance with the present invention are dry, foodstuffs of this invention may also be included in packaged breakfast cereals.
The present invention relates to multi-textured food products, such as snack pieces and cereal inclusions. Products of this invention typically have soft or moist inner centers with crunchy or drier outer shells. Such foodstuffs provide an excellent means for delivering vitamins and minerals in a palatable food with visual appeal. Products of this invention may be configured as snack or finger food. Alternatively, they may be configured for inclusion into containers of breakfast cereals. The present invention provides unique shelf stable products with excellent eye appeal, incorporating a sugar, fat, and flavor barrier that allows for the delivery of relatively high moisture centers.
This invention also provides methods of manufacture that permit a large number of formula variations, both with respect to the centers of the food products and with respect to their coatings.
The multi-textured food product of the present invention has a substantially continuous chunky coating. The food product has a central food piece, a thick solid or semi-solid fat-based coating covering the central food piece, and an exterior coating of particles having sizes in the range xe2x85x9 inch through xc2xc inch. The multi-textured food products are produced by (a) coating a food piece with at least 100 percent by weight of a liquid coating of at least one melted fat that is solid or semi-solid at room temperature and is capable of inhibiting moisture migration from the coated food piece, (b) bringing the coating to a solid or semi-solid state, for example by contacting the coated food piece with cold air, to form a pre-coated food piece, and (c) coating this pre-coated food piece, for example at a temperature of 110-125xc2x0 F., with a liquid coating comprising at least one melted fat that is solid or semi-solid at room temperature to form a liquid-coated pre-coated food piece. Coating step (c) may be accomplished by flowing a fat-based milk chocolate-like material having a viscosity of 5000-20,000 cps over pre-coated food pieces. Finally, in step (d), the liquid-coated pre-coated food piece is contacted with chunky particulate matter preferably comprising particles having sizes in the range {fraction (1/16)} inch through xc2xc inchxe2x80x94to form a food product of the present invention, enrobed with a substantially continuous chunky coating.